


MAGER5 - Compilation

by valmagi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmagi/pseuds/valmagi
Summary: Kumpulan cerita singkat dari manusia (kocheng? kelinci?) di sebuah FC bernama MAGER5





	MAGER5 - Compilation

**Author's Note:**

> Warm-up karena saya sudah lama ga nulis apa-apa, lalu dikasih prompt : mancing bareng :))

Sinar matahari menyelimuti rumah kediaman guild MAGER5, seperti biasa, keributan sudah terjadi di dalam rumah tersebut. “Ece pergi mancing dulu yaaa,” Erushe, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Ece, miqo’te berambut pirang, berpamitan kepada anggota guild lainnya. “Ehhh? Ece pergi lagi?” Lucianna atau Uci, miqo’te bungsu di rumah itu terlihat tidak senang mendengar itu. “Hmmm gimana kalau kita ikut Ece mancing bareng?”, lanjut Uci sambil menoleh ke arah viera berambut merah. “Boleh, kita juga sudah lama gak keluar bareng-bareng,” jawab viera tersebut, Roze atau Boje, yang dianggap sebagai pemilik rumah dan ketua guild. “Asiiik!” Uci terdengar senang dan langsung bergegas mempersiapkan alat pancingnya. “Eeeeehh jangan tinggalin Bebel!!!” tiba-tiba terdengar suara nyaring dari kejauhan, tentu saja suara Abe- ehm- Bebel, yang baru saja keluar dari toilet. “Ok, jadi kita mau mancing di mana, Ece?” Boje mengabaikan Bebel dan langsung bertanya pada Ece. “Ece sih mau mancing ke laut, mungkin kalau ramai-ramai lebih seru,” jawab Ece sambil merapikan alat pancingnya. “Menarik! Kalau gitu ayo kita berangkat sebelum ketinggalan kapal!” kata Uci yang bersemangat lari menuju pintu. “Eh sebentar-” Bebel terlihat bingung, celingak-celinguk. “Masy mana ya?” “Ece janji sama Masy mau mancing bareng sih, mungkin Masy sudah di sana”. Lalu mereka semua pun berangkat ke Limsa Lominsa.

  


***

  


Sesampainya di dermaga Limsa...

“Maaaasyyyy!!!” Bebel dengan semangatnya langsung menghampiri miqo’te berambut hitam yang terlihat sudah bosan menunggu. Rylie atau Masy langsung menengok ke suara yang sangat familiar baginya- tapi, tunggu. _Kenapa Bebel ada di sini?_ Dia melihat Ece bersama dengan yang lainnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Masy tersenyum pahit melihat semua anggota guild lainnya yang secara tiba-tiba datang bersamaan. “E-ece, kenapa mereka semua ikut, ya?” “Heeee emangnya kita tidak boleh ikut?” Uci langsung memotong pembicaraan sebelum Ece menjawab. Masy menghela nafas, _kupikir ini saatnya bisa mancing bersama Ece saja._ “Terserah kalian saja.”

  


“KAPAL MENUJU GALADION BAY AKAN SEGERA BERANGKAT!” Mereka pun menaiki kapal yang hendak berangkat.

“Selamat Datang! Saya adalah kapten kalian hari ini! Semoga kalian bisa bersenang-senang dan tangkap ikan yang banyak, ya!”

  


Masy dan Ece langsung mencari posisi untuk memancing dan meninggalkan tiga orang lainnya kebingungan. “Eh- gimana- Uci gak pernah mancing di kapal gini!” Bingung, dia melihat orang di sekitar yang sudah memenuhi spot di pinggir kapal. Boje pun langsung bergerak secara diam-diam meninggalkan Uci dan Bebel, memposisikan diri di sebelah Ece. “Hey, sini kalian!” Masy akhirnya memanggil Uci dan Bebel untuk ikut bersama mereka di belakang kapal.

  


Ya, tentu saja. Kegagalan rencana Masy terus berlanjut. Pertama, dia tidak bisa pergi memancing berduaan- atau setidaknya berdua dengan Ece di antara orang-orang lain yang mereka tidak kenal. Kedua, dia harus mengajarkan ketiga- kedua anggota lainnya cara memancing. Ya, setidaknya Boje sudah cukup mahir dan didampingi Ece jadi aman. Uci pernah memancing tapi tidak pernah mancing di laut. Sedangkan Bebel, dia tidak pernah memancing sama sekali dan Masy harus mengajarkan Bebel. “Eh- Mas- Mas- kok berat banget??? Gimana cara nariknya?? Mas??” Suara Bebel cukup keras sampai mengundang perhatian orang lain di sekitar dan Masy terpaksa untuk membantu menarik pancingannya. “Tinggal ditarik saja kok bingung” Masy mencoba menahan emosi dia, _kalau saja ini di rumah, sudah kutinggal dia_. 

  


Tidak lama kemudian, semua orang bersorak, _spectral current_. Sebuah fenomena yang terjadi apabila ada orang yang berhasil menangkap ikan langka. “Apa ini?” tanya Uci. “Spectral Current, lempar umpanmu, dengan arus ini kita bisa mendapatkan ikan-ikan langka” kata Masy sambil menarik pancingannya dengan dua ikan yang sudah tersangkut pada kait.

  


***

  


Matahari sebentar lagi terbenam, kapal sudah kembali menuju ke dermaga Limsa Lominsa. Semua orang sudah merapikan peralatan pancingnya serta ikan hasil tangkapan mereka.

  


“Wah tangkapan kita cukup banyak!!” seru Uci. “Ya, beberapa bisa kita bawa pulang untuk dimasak- setidaknya kita tidak akan makan telur saja untuk sementara waktu.” kata Masy sambil mengarahkan tawanya ke arah Bebel. “Eeeeeehh tapi Masy kan suka telur, yaa Masy yaaaa”


End file.
